When You Love Somebody
by Broadway Magic
Summary: 6 months later...Aida escaped /w father, Radames /w Amneris.....will an act of terror reunite them?
1. Default Chapter

"Aida!" Aida turned to see Mereb jogging breathlessly toward her. It took her a moment to distinguish him, as she was so used to him in Egyptian clothing. But they were free now, both of them. When Aida realized her father was about to set off from the dock, she'd grabbed Mereb by the arm and leapt in. She was a fool for even thinking twice. She'd taken a moment to weigh her options, which she now laughed at. Stay in Egypt, bound to slavery for her life, or escape to freedom when given the chance. She had a life in Nubia, a family, friends, freedom. What did she have in Egypt? A kinship with Princess Amneris, to whom Aida lied to about her rank? An existence of gazing into the eyes of people who depended on her, yet she remained powerless? As she boarded the boat, a final thought had crossed her mind. Radames. Aida remembered freezing in her spot as the image of him slipped into her thoughts. She'd never fallen in love before, and it amused her at first that the man she loved was the man who captured her in the first place. His eyes, his voice, his touch, and even his commanding nature stole her heart. Mereb had tugged gently on her shirt, whispering that the Egyptians would be on their way. Nodding at him, Aida stepped into the boat, and they pushed off into the mist, into freedom. Taking one longing, backward glance, Aida caught a glimpse of Radames bolting onto the dock, his eyes scanning the horizon, before he sank to his knees, a cry piercing the night.  
  
"AIIDDAAAAAA!" and that was when Aida's heart broke. The sound of someone clearing their throat brought Aida back to reality, and she turned to see Mereb looking expectantly at her. She smiled guiltily, and adjusted the gold bracelets on her wrist.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mereb," Aida said softly. "I was just…"  
  
"Daydreaming about a past life?" Mereb joked lightly, before his face turned solemn. "I'm happy to be back, Princess, as I'm sure you are, but I can't help but remember." He shrugged. Aida nodded.  
  
"First off, it's just plain Aida, okay? Just like when we were…" Aida paused and swallowed. Mereb nodded understandingly, and smiled. "Well, Mereb, did you need something? Not that I don't relish your company." Mereb made a face and Aida laughed. His smile dropped.  
  
"Some of the Nubian girls were sorting through your things, as you asked," Mereb said. "You know, straightening up, making things neat. The whole deal that guys don't care about." This caused Aida to grin. What would she do without Mereb? "Anyway, I happened to be walking by," Aida rolled her eyes. Mereb never **happened to walk by** anything. "I told them I'd take this to you," he opened his hand, and in his palm lay her amulet. Radames' amulet.  
  
"Oh, gods…" Aida whispered hoarsely, reaching to take it. Mereb was looking curiously at her, then at the amulet. As she touched the object, memories flew back to her. Her and Radames on the beach, the first time Radames kissed her, his songs. Radames, Radames, Radames.  
  
"Look, Aida, I don't mean to intrude," Mereb said cautiously, sticking out a hand to steady her. "But where did you get that?" Aida was quiet, not sure of how much of her relationship with Radames should be exposed. Yet this was Mereb, her best friend. "Aida, you don't have to tell me anything." Aida looked into his warm, trusting eyes, and nodded.  
  
"Radames gave it to me," she said. Mereb's eyebrows shot up, and he tipped his head to one side.  
  
"Mind elaborating?" Mereb asked, curiosity hinted in his voice. Aida took a breath.  
  
"I fell in love with Radames," Aida said in a rush, not daring to look Mereb in the eyes. "And he fell in love with me. We met and kissed a little…a lot…and I told him I loved him, and he gave me the amulet." She let out her breath, and finally looked up at Mereb, who was shaking his head in shock.  
  
"So, you and Captain Radames had something going?" Mereb choked out, and Aida nodded. "And you told him you LOVED him?" Again, a nod. "How long?"  
  
"How long what?"  
  
"How long did this fling last?"  
  
"It wasn't a fling," Aida shot back. "It happened the night of the announcement that he'd marry Amneris is 7 days. We…all the way till the end." Mereb stared silently at her. "Gods, Mereb, you can't tell anyone!"  
  
"You have that little faith in me, Aida?" Mereb sounded slightly hurt.  
  
"Of course not, Mereb!" Aida insisted. "But should anyone find out that I was in love with the enemy…." Mereb nodded. "Mereb, we have to hide the amulet. I don't think I can bring myself to get rid of it." Mereb smiled weakly and took her hand. Wordlessly, they raced back toward the village.  
  
~@~@~@~@@~@~@~@~@~@@~@@~@@~@@~@@~@@~@  
  
"Good-night, Amneris," Radames smiled and planted a kiss gently on his wife's head. "I'll be in shortly. I have things to think about." Amneris yawned and nodded agreeably, though the back of her mind said that he would not be in anytime soon. Radames slipped outside, shaking his head as though to get rid of the pharaoh garb that clung to him like a second skin. Wearily taking off his headpiece, he watched wistfully as the army crept busily in the night, a firm voice echoing orders. Radames' position had been filled by his second-in-command, a strong yet power hungry young man named Saul. Seeing the army put Radames at ease, and he was dragged, almost magnetically, to the docks. Staring at the water, he realized what the night marked. It marked the 6-month anniversary of her escape. Aida's escape. At first, a feeling much like anger churned in his stomach, and he glared at his reflection. She betrayed him. She used the chaos of his own wedding to her advantage. To get away. To get her father away. By assuring him that marrying Amneris was the way to help her people, he'd fallen into her trap. She hadn't been lying. For him to marry Amneris would create a distraction, getting her father to safety. Yes, that would help her people. Then sadness hung over him. Nonetheless, she was gone. Aida was gone forever. Her embrace, her smile. Gone. Radames found himself trembling, and he sank to his knees, as he had six months prior. Suddenly, guilt shot through his body. His marriage to Amneris. Aida's escape on his wedding day. Oh gods…it was his anniversary.  
  
Amneris watch from a respectful distance as her husband first examined the army, then went to the docks. She knew how hard being stripped of his title as captain of the army was on him. Sure, most guys would crawl on their hands and knees to become Pharaoh, ruler of Egypt. But not Radames, who would rather sail across the seas and explore. Becoming Pharaoh to him was like Amneris having to where one certain dress day after day. Amneris scowled suddenly as she glanced down at her simple white robe. Yes, she could relate to him…or could she? Married six months, with nothing to show for it, and she still felt like she was just another prop. Yes, Radames treated her well, but there always seemed to be something holding him back. Or someone. Wrinkling her nose, Amneris shook the thought off. There were more things to think about. Like the fact that she was married to the most adorable guy in the world, and never received more than a five second kiss. Plus, this was her anniversary! She expected a bit more than a kiss on the head good night! Watching Radames, she saw his head jolt with realization. Smiling to herself, Amneris hurried back to bed to put on her most peaceful, yet alluring, sleeping face.  
  
Radames burst into his room, breathing quickly. His eyes traveled to his wife's sleeping form, he breathed a sigh of relief. At least she couldn't give him the what-for about the anniversary. Sliding under the covers, Radames shut his eyes…  
  
"You're not getting off that easy!" Amneris' voice said, almost too cheerfully. Radames groaned and rolled over.  
  
"You're up," Radames remarked. Amneris laughed.  
  
"You bet I'm up! Most people don't sleep on their anniversary!" Amneris said, bopping Radames with a pillow. Shocked, Radames swung a pillow back, catching her off guard. Soon they were in an all out pillow fight.  
  
"You know, this is exactly like when we were kids, only we're grown up," Radames laughed, ducking.  
  
"Yeah, and married!" Amneris shot back. Sitting back with a sigh, she tilted her head. "We should be watching our kids do this!" Radames froze.  
  
"Our what?"  
  
"Kids, Radames! Sometime I wonder why I married you."  
  
"Because you had no choice?" Radames suggested. Amneris scowled at him.  
  
"Well, you had a choice to be with Aida!" The moment she said the words, Amneris' hands flew to her mouth. She had made a terrible mistake. Radames shut his eyes, and opened them, the blue depths nearly knocking her over. His eyes burned at the mention of Aida's name, and at Amneris' comment.  
  
"Care to elaborate, Amneris?" Radames hissed through his teeth.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Amneris gasped, tears filling her eyes. "I was frustrated, and I-I-I….it slipped out! I'm sorry, Radames! I didn't mean anything!"  
  
"I don't believe that, Amneris. Tell me!" Radames demanded softly.  
  
"You chose to be with her instead of me!" Amneris whispered. "I heard you…you were going to give her the boat! You were a part of the escape!" she whispered the last line with realization.  
  
"What!" Radames sat up. "Gods, Amneris, I was NOT! You don't think it killed me that she left? That she is gone?" Now it was Radames' turn to regret his words. Amneris turned to him, eyes wide, though not surprised. She nodded mutely.  
  
"I see it, believe me. I see it in your eyes when you go to kiss me!" Amneris' temper flared. "you love her!"  
  
"Out of sight, out of mind, Amneris! I don't love someone that's not here. You're here, and I love you!"  
  
"Oh, so I'm just a convenience?" Amneris said haughtily, flopping over on her side.  
  
"no, no, NO! Amneris, don't think that! I've always loved you!" Radames pleaded. His response was a snort.  
  
"How much do you love her?" Amneris asked, seeming to not have heard him.  
  
"Amneris! This is ridiculous!" Radames exclaimed. "are you listening to me?"  
  
"If you loved someone, how far would you go to save them?"  
  
"Please, Amneris. What's the point of this?"  
  
"I overheard Captain Saul the other day. He is rebelling against you and your wishes. He is going to control Nubia," Amneris said emotionlessly. Radames stared at her for a few minutes, then at his hands.  
  
"Oh, gods, no. Amneris!" He shook her shoulder. She was asleep. Looking out the window, Radames saw Saul leading men onto a ship. "Gods…no…" he flew out of bed. "I'm sorry, Amneris," he whispered. Pulling on his sandals, he bolted out the door, robes billowing. "I'm coming, Aida," he murmured as he raced toward the ship. 


	2. Writer's Apology

I'm sorry, for everything I didn't say, and for everything I didn't write too.  
  
When things get so complicated, get writers block at best, brain muddles through.  
  
I wish that this story could be simple. I don't want to be perfect, just reviews.  
  
I don't want to tell you this face to face, cuz this is the 'net, there's really no place.  
  
So this note will have to do.  
  
I'M NOT THROUGH!  
  
I know, I know. You saw that little arrow at the bottom of the story and got excited. Sorry, but right now I've gotten myself into a pretty little pickle. I'm trying to cook up a good, realistic way for Radames and Aida to be reunited. Be patient with me, please. I'm having an official writers block…completely lost. I'll repost soon, but in the mean time, ideas would be appreciated. Email WildWriter25@aol.com, or catch me on AIM at WildMagic462. again, I'm sorry. I'm working on it. I must have about 5 different stories that all stink. Thanks! 


	3. I'M BAACCKK!!! CH: A Daydream, and a Nig...

"Did Captain Saul leave on his expedition yet?" Radames demanded of one guard. The guard bowed crisply and nodded.  
  
"He left three suns ago, Your Majesty," The guard replied affirmatively, Radames' heart dipping abruptly to his stomach as the words were spoken. Three suns, three days. That eliminated any chance of Radames catching up with Saul. "It's late, sir," the guard said softly. "it's best to get some rest." Radames nodded and smiled briefly, before turning off. As he walked dejectedly back toward the palace, a daydream that penetrated his thoughts for six months crept into his mind….  
  
0 0 0 0 0 0 0  
  
Radames walked confidently, head high. The red vest he so often wore as Captain flapped slightly in the warm breeze. The land was unfamiliar, yet he seemed to know where he was going. People waved and greeted him. They were Nubian, but they didn't seem hostile toward him. In fact, they treated him like family.  
  
"Remmy!" a small girl with long dark braids launched forward and locked onto Radames' leg. Radames smiled at the reference to the girl's nickname for him "Remmy, Devon took my dolly!" She looked beseechingly at Radames, her dark eyes wide. Radames smiled gently and touched her head lightly, turning to acknowledge a lanky boy who lingered hesitantly in the distance.  
  
"Devon!" Radames called. "Did you take Tisha's doll?" Devon shook his head quickly. "Devon…" he said warningly. Devon sighed and trotted over, dropping the doll in Tisha's outstretched hands. Smiling, Radames peeled Tisha off his leg, and started off. As a large house loomed into view, Radames' pace quickened until it stretched into a jog. Stepping into the house, two figures, one blond and one dark, hurtled toward him.  
  
"Papa!" A four year old girl burst forward into his arms. Radames grinned and scooped her into his arms. She looked laughingly into his eyes, her blue ones mirroring his.  
  
"Papa!" A smaller boy around 18 months reached his arms up. Lifting him up as well, Radames kissed each head.  
  
"Hey you two," Radames smiled. "what did you do today?"  
  
"I drew you a picture!" The girl, Mia, said, holding up a piece of parchment. "See? It's you and me and Tristan and mommy!"  
  
"Lovely!" Radames praised, examining the picture. "Speaking of which, where is mommy?" Mia struggled to get down, Tristan following suit.  
  
"MAMA!" Mia bellowed, racing through the humble abode. "Mama! Papa's home!" A slender figure appeared around the corner, and her face lit up with a smile.  
  
"Radames," Aida looked warmly at him. "You're home early." Radames raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I come home early and that's the greeting I get?" he scoffed, then grinned. Aida wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned close. Mia wrinkled her nose and mumbled something about mushy stuff, and ran out of the room. Tristan giggled and followed her.  
  
"Radames," she murmured. Her lips were so close…Radames' heart leapt with anticipation. "Radames…" she swayed slightly against him. Radames laughed.  
  
"I remembered, I remembered," he smiled, taking a package from his sack. Aida smiled her sweet smile and tore it open. Inside lay a navy blue dress with a sky blue sash. "Happy Anniversary," he whispered softly in her ear. Aida's eyes lit up, and she kissed him.  
  
"It's beautiful," she murmured softly, then sprang back. "My turn," she said as she hurried out, returning moments later with a package of her own. Trying not to seem over eager, he peeled apart the wrappings.  
  
"We didn't have this planned, did we?" Radames joked, holding up a navy blue vest. Aida grinned.  
  
"There's one more thing," she said coyly.  
  
"Another! Aida we said…"  
  
"It won't be here anytime soon. About nine months," Aida replied. Radames nodded, before freezing in his spot. Nine months.  
  
"Aida!" he exclaimed, twirling her ecstatically in the air. "Oh, Aida!" At that moment, Mia raced in, Tristan hot on her heels.  
  
"Did you tell him, Mama?" Mia asked, leaping into Radames' arms. Tristan leaned to be held by Aida. Radames admired his children, one blond hair blue eyed, the other, dark haired, dark eyed. His gaze drifted to Aida, his wife, elegant and confident all at once. His Aida.  
  
"I can't believe how close I came to losing this—you--," Radames whispered hoarsely to Aida. Aida rested her dark head on his shoulder, cradling Tristan gently. "My family." He had a family, he had Aida.  
  
"You could never lose me, Radames," she said softly. "My Radames." His name, spoken by her, thrilled him. It molded around his brain and heart, ringing.  
  
0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0  
  
"Radames!" Radames' eyes snapped open, and he jolted, before staring into the eyes of Amneris, whose arms were folded tightly against her chest.  
  
"Amneris," he said weakly, his daydream still lingering in his consciousness.  
  
"Yes, Amneris," she snapped. "As in the woman who has been speaking your name for five minutes with no response!" Radames sighed and looked toward the horizon, where dawn was just streaking the sky. Radames then knew why Amneris usually slept late. She was cranky.  
  
"I'm sorry, Amneris," he said quietly. "I suppose I didn't get much sleep. I must have dozed off." Amneris seemed to buy it, and nodded.  
  
"Captain Saul left, I take it?" she asked him. He nodded wearily. "You're probably wondering why in the gods above I'm being so supportive of my husband trekking off after the woman he supposedly loves, who is NOT his WIFE, on my ANNIVERSARY!" Radames bit his lip, and nodded cautiously. "Well, I'm NOT! I know the type of person Saul is, and I don't want anyone to get hurt! So don't think I'm doing this for you, Radames!" Radames bowed his head slightly.  
  
"Who are you doing it for, Amneris?" Radames said softly. Amneris' eyes softened.  
  
"I'm doing it for my best friend. I've never had a best friend, Radames. Not until Aida!" Amneris whispered. "Gods, Radames. You both hurt me, but a broken heart could be mended. A life cannot." As she spoke the words, yelling was heard in the distance. Amneris stared boldly into his eyes. Radames didn't recall ever loving her as he did now. This was not the flimsy fashion bubble of a few months back. This was Amneris as a woman.  
  
"King Radames, Queen Amneris!" a guard jogged up and bowed. "Your presence is requested by Captain Saul, immediately." Radames raised an eyebrow at the mention of being ordered, and glanced at Amneris. She nodded to guard, who ran off.  
  
"Come on, Radames," she tugged lightly on his arm. "Let's get a larger taste of this ruling business." Radames smiled slightly.  
  
"Perhaps they have not captured Aida," he mumbled to himself. "Perhaps…" heart swelling slightly with hope, he and Amneris set off.  
  
!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!**!*!*!*!!**!**!*!!*!*!!!*!**!  
  
"Your Majesties," Saul greeted, bowing low. "These Nubians are resistant, and need proper placement. My reprimands have not ensued respect. Shall I send them to the copper mines?" Radames shuddered slightly as Saul spoke. The copper mines. Had he not taken an interest to the defiant Aida, she would probably be down there, grimy and coated with coal dust. Saul smiled, privately acknowledging the uncertain look that passed through his leader's eyes. Saul had been there when Radames sent the women to Amneris, as opposed to the mines. Finally, Radames lifted his head, and fixed Saul with a steely glare.  
  
"Saul, what you have done is a crime to be severely punished, if not by death," Radames said gravely, noting briefly how Saul's jaw dropped visibly. "You have gone against the orders of your Pharaoh. Did I not plainly state, Captain Saul, as you were raised in rank, that Nubia's soils were not to be scarred in any way?" Saul's mouth opened and closed, like a fish needing air. Radames' gaze drifted below him, where a young Nubian girl stared up at him. She had to be no older than thirteen or fourteen years, crouching, he held out his hand. The girl looked to him, petrified, then at his hand. "It's alright," Radames whispered softly. The girl paused, then got next to him, feeling safe. "Tell me what happened, and what is your name?"  
  
"My name is Rassana," she said, almost inaudibly. "The Captain and his men came off a ship, and raided the village. They grabbed me, and when I fought, they did this," she lifted her dark hair to expose a slash on her collar bone. Radames' eyes widened and he looked at Amneris, who seemed just as horrified. "They took us by force, and…" despite herself, Rassana's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"What, Rassana?" Radames prompted softly.  
  
"They attacked my queen while she slept! And we can't find her ANYWHERE!" Rassana gasped. Radames' heart went out to the girl…and oh gods, Aida! Her mother!  
  
"And what of your king, Rassana?" Radames asked. Rassana's eyes saddened.  
  
"He died last month, a disease had swept through the village and we could not heal him in time," Rassana whispered softly. Radames' heart was beating unusually quick. If the Nubian king was dead…  
  
"Rassana, what was—is your queen's name?" Radames questioned. Rassana looked him right in the eyes.  
  
"Aida." 


	4. The Truth

Radames felt his knees buckle slightly, but he forced himself to stay firm. Thoughts raced through his head. Aida…attacked while sleeping…Aida….missing….Aida. His breath came in quick, ragged gasps, straining against his tightened lips. Amneris, shaken as well, glanced at her husband. She saw that he was in no shape to talk, so she bent down to Rassana, and smiled gently.  
  
"Hello, Rassana. I'm Queen Amneris. I'm sorry that King Radames didn't introduce us."  
  
"I know who you are," Rassana said quietly. When Radames and Amneris tilted their heads, Rassana shook her head. "Sorry." Radames smiled, when suddenly a thought popped into his head. If Aida was queen….  
  
"Rassana, do you have a king right now?" Radames asked, and Rassana nodded. "Who?" What Rassana said next would have caused Radames to burst into laughter, had the situation been different.  
  
"King Mereb," Rassana said promptly, eyes lighting up briefly at the mention of her fun loving king's name. Radames smiled at her.  
  
"Where is your King Mereb now, Rassana?" Rassana's bright eyes dulled slightly.  
  
"When Queen Aida was attacked, and dragged off, King Mereb attacked the soldiers and set off to find her." Radames' stomach lurched. Dragged off?  
  
"Captain Saul!" Radames barked angrily. Quickly apologizing to the startled Rassana, he turned to Saul. "Saul," he said through clenched teeth. "Did you bring Queen Aida someplace?" Saul nodded and Radames' eyes narrowed. "Where?" Saul looked at him.  
  
"We tried to capture her, sir, but she ran off." Radames started to speak, when the crowd cried with delight, and parted. A man stood below him, and despite the strong features, and angry glint in the once laughing eye, Radames smiled.  
  
"Mereb," Radames greeted warmly. Mereb nodded in response.  
  
"Good to see you, Radames. And in answer to the question you're about to ask, I came and snuck onto the ship. My people needed their leader, despite the fact that their queen has gone astray."  
  
"You've grown, Mereb," Radames commented seriously. The comment sparked the old Mereb, who used to glow with pride when praised. "Now," he turned to Saul, eyes glittering darkly. "I want you to release the captive Nubians." As he said the words, Radames wondered why he didn't do that months before. He'd given out his possessions, and that had been in the beginning. Yet six months later, he never released them, even after his change of heart. For her, the woman he loved. Eyes traveling to Mereb, whose boyish smile was drawn in a grim line, Radames smiled sadly. He loved a married woman.  
  
"Sir?" Saul was speaking. "Release the Nubians?" Radames nodded.  
  
"And I swear…by the gods….if you harm a hair on their heads," he warned before pausing, locking eyes with Mereb. "Better yet….Mereb? Would you…?" his voice trailed uncertainly. Mereb's eyes lit up, and he nodded. "You know the way," he added gently. Mereb nodded again, and turned back through the crowd, as Radames turned to Amneris,  
  
"A wise decision, Pharaoh Radames," she said softly, unconsciously linking her hand through his.  
  
~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~**~*  
  
Mereb's pace was an easy gait as he trod on the familiar grounds. Dark eyes sadly surveying the grimy, familiar faces, he jogged up to the gate.  
  
"Hey," he whispered softly. Heads turned, followed by collective gasps as the group scrambled to their feet toward their long-lost friend. As they swarmed around the gate, Mereb laughed. "Let me through, alright?" he was able to squeeze through, amidst a sea of exclamations.  
  
" Look at your clothes!"  
  
"How is my Tanya?"  
  
"What have you been up to?"  
  
"How is the king faring?" Mereb held up his hands in mock surrender, just before the last voice cried:  
  
"How is Aida?" the question tore at Mereb's heart, but he cautiously sidestepped it, a hesitant smile on his face.  
  
"Well, this is complete King garb," he said lightly. Jaws dropped, and his friends fell, dumbstruck, to their knees. Mereb bit his lip. "No, no, guys. Please? Don't do that! It's just old Mereb!" Gently, he raised each person back to their feet, smiling. "Tanya is fine, Riko, your daughter is going to give you a healthy grandchild. I've been busy, to say the least. Unfortunately, I am king only because Armonosro was taken by the plague."  
  
"If you're king," someone called teasingly. Mereb's dark eyes turned nearly black.  
  
"Yes, I married Aida," he said softly. "Which is partly, well, mainly, why I am here." He cleared his throat. "The Egyptian army went against King Radames' orders, and attacked Nubia." Shouts of outrage raised to the sky. "They attacked Aida, but she ran away. Radames is freeing everyone, for good, but we need you to assemble with the captives." Heads nodded shakily in agreement. Mereb opened the gate, and they set out.  
  
~*~*~*~**~~**~**~**~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
"Radames!" Mereb's voice drifted across the sands. Radames saw him and smiled, nodding slightly. The Nubians ran forward, and tears mingled as they found family members. Mereb saw Radames order something, and guards advanced forward toward the new captives. Mereb bit back a yell of anger, before realizing that the guards were just removing the chains.  
  
"I apologize for this," Radames announced, sweeping his arm over the gathered crowd. "Captain Saul will be punished," he added, glaring at the captain. "Meanwhile, your queen is missing! And as Queen Amneris, especially Queen Amneris, and myself had a" his voice strangled slightly. "A bond with Queen Aida, we take it upon ourselves to issue a search party! Egypt and Nubia will not be at rest until she is found!" Or at least Radames would not be at rest. Cheers rang out, and Mereb turned to Radames.  
  
"I would search alone, Radames, but I'd rather search alongside with you," Mereb said, looking steadily at him. Radames smiled, and nodded.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way," Radames replied simply, when a thought crossed his mind. Shaking his head sadly, he turned to Amneris. "You cannot come," he said gently. Amneris' blue eyes flared angrily.  
  
"You're joking. Of course I'm coming! You can't expect me to stay back while you chase after my ex-handmaiden…" She paused, glanced briefly at Mereb, she sighed. "Egypt needs control. I will stay." The smile Radames gave her was rewarding, and when Mereb turned and went to speak with some Nubians, she grabbed Radames' arm. "Radames, if you…don't fall in love with Aida, or any more so. For our sake…for Mereb's." she stepped back, and Radames stared at her, the words lashing in his head like wildfire.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~**~  
  
"I don't remember the trip to Nubia ever taking so long," Radames remarked. Beside him, Mereb chuckled.  
  
"Perhaps then you were a power-hungry boy with a taste for adventure," Mereb retorted. Radames grinned, still getting used to the fact that his ex- servant was the king of Nubia. "It's late, Radames. You should get to bed." Radames, resisting a yawn, shook his head. He didn't want to miss anything, and the competitive side of him didn't want Mereb to get news before he did. "I'm going to turn it," Mereb said, as though reading Radames' mind. Radames nodded and watched Mereb disappear below decks. Staring out at the Nile for a few minutes, he headed in as well.  
  
Tossing fitfully, Radames recalled Amneris' words. But…how could he love someone he hasn't seen in half a year? A woman who was married….Radames remembered the desolate look in Mereb's eyes when he spoke of Aida's attack. Sighing deeply, he closed his eyes, where a dream came over him.  
  
0000  
  
It had been a long day, yet Radames was in high spirits as he walked along the Nubian grounds. Tisha and Devon acknowledged him briefly with a nod of their heads, and resumed work. Puzzled, Radames broke into a fast run, bolting toward his house.  
  
"Aida? Tristan? Mia? I'm home!" Radames called, bracing himself for his usual greeting. It never came. Instead, three dark heads poked around the corner.  
  
"Kaylie? Caleb? Ana?" Aida called, coming around the bend. Her face spread into a smile. "Hello, Radames." Radames leaned to kiss her, but she backed up.  
  
"Aida, we have guests?" he gestured toward the children. Aida frowned at him.  
  
"No, Radames. They are my children." Radames stopped cold.  
  
"But…Tristan and Mia…" he choked.  
  
"Who?" Aida asked innocently. Suddenly, the back door flew open.  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" a voice called lightly.  
  
"Papa!" the three children screeched, running off. Papa? Radames froze as Mereb strode in, planting a kiss on Aida's cheek. Radames began backing up, terrified, until he was almost out the door. Mereb spotted him, and smiled.  
  
"Radames, won't you join us for dinner?" he asked warmly. Aida walked up to Radames, studying him sadly.  
  
"You expected me to go through life with the guilt that I'd betrayed you? I had to move on, Radames," she whispered softly.  
  
"But Aida…what about us?" Radames said hoarsely, touching her face. Automatically, her smooth skin turned bruised and scratched. He withdrew his hand in horror.  
  
"There never could be an 'us', Radames," Aida said quietly, backing into Mereb's arms. "Never."  
  
000000  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!" Radames howled, bolting up in bed, breathing heavily. Aida's scarred face floated before him, and he rolled over, groaning softly.  
  
"Radames!" Mereb appeared in the doorway, eyes wide in the dark. Without asking, he walked in a took a seat, staring intently at Radames. "Radames? Are you alright?" Radames nodded haltingly.  
  
"Bad dream…that's all," Radames said, catching his breath.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" Mereb asked. Radames stared at him. It was almost comical. Tell MEREB about a dream he had about AIDA? Radames shook his head. "I'm worried about Aida, Radames," Mereb said softly.  
  
"I promise we'll find her, Mereb, and Saul will be punished," Radames assured him. Mereb smiled slightly, before the smile faded.  
  
"Radames, I must tell you something. Something nobody else could know, lest it cost me my throne." Radames was alarmed, but he nodded. Mereb took a deep breath. "Look, Radames," Mereb bit his lip and stared thoughtfully. "I look into your eyes each time Aida's name is mentioned, and they mirror what I feel. Fear." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Love." Radames stared, openmouthed , then smiled uneasily.  
  
"Mereb, that's insane!" Radames scoffed. "I don't love your wife!" Mereb just held the gaze steadily.  
  
"What if I gave you…I dropped out of the search?" ignoring Radames' shocked look, he persisted quietly. "I lay awake at night, feeling Aida toss beside me. She often has nightmares, but many times she'd lie still, quivering, until she mumbles a solitary phrase."  
  
"What's that?" Radames dared to ask. Mereb's intense look softened.  
  
" 'I almost lost you, Radames,'" Mereb recited softly.  
  
"King Mereb! King Radames! We are preparing to dock!" a voice called. Mereb nodded briskly.  
  
"Lead my people to their queen, Radames," he said. Radames opened his mouth to speak, but Mereb strode out, a low tune emitting from his lips. "There is a time, there is a place, where love should conquer all. The rest of life is pushed aside, and truth and reason fall. But only when that selfishness could lead to something good…it wasn't till this moment that I even understood…How I know you…."  
  
~*~*~*~**~***~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
Radames stood in front of hundreds of determined Nubians, and cleared his throat. "King Mereb has decided that duties back with the extra Nubians call to him. I will be leading this expedition," the word 'expedition' built in his throat with excitement. "We will spread out, in groups. Finally, I have one more thing to say." The crowd shifted slightly. "LET US FIND QUEEN AIDA!!" He was engulfed by a rally of cheers, as the Nubians flowed past him and onto Nubia's soil. The search for Aida had begun. 


	5. To be in love, and have that love return...

After watching the Nubians search around the village determinedly, Radames felt slightly useless. He felt uncomfortable walking into the village, after what he'd done so many months back. Finally, he turned and walked in the other direction, deep in thought. The only sound he made was a small yell as his ankle twisted. Frowning, he bent down, gingerly picking up a small doll, just as a small hand reached for it. Looking up, Radames gasped. This could not be happening.  
  
"Tisha?" he whispered softly, recognizing the young girl from his dreams. Tisha looked at him, petrified, and went running in the other direction.  
  
"MAMA!" She yelled. "MAMA! THE EGYPTIANS ARE BACK!"  
  
"No! Tisha!" Radames called desperately. He started forward, winced, and limped slightly. A tall figure blocked his path. "Devon," he said weakly. The boy glared at him, hands on his hips.  
  
"What do you want with us, Egyptian? Haven't you caused enough damage already?" Devon spat. "How do you know our names?"  
  
"Look, Devon. That's a whole other story. Now, I'm looking for your Queen Aida…." Devon's eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"We don't know where she is, and even if we did, we wouldn't cart her off to Egyptian filth like you," Devon growled, and spat on Radames' sandal. Radames sighed wearily.  
  
"Very well, Devon. Thank you for your ti…" Radames' thought was cut off as something occurred to him. If Devon and Tisha were here….it seemed impossible, but Radames had no other plan. Nodding to the boy, Radames limped off.  
  
"Where are you going?" Devon demanded. "You can't walk…limp…"he snickered. "Anywhere you want to! Who is in charge of you?"  
  
"Last I checked, only the gods were first in command before the Pharaoh," Radames called over his shoulder. Devon froze, jaw dropping. Chuckling lightly, Radames limped onward, not waiting for a response. After a few minutes, Radames dropped to the ground, ankle screaming with pain. Leaning back, he expected to fall onto the soft soil. Instead, he leaned onto hard, cold stone. A chill spiked through Radames, and it wasn't from the stone. Grasping onto a ledge, he eased himself up and inside the house. Gazing around, it was just like in his dream, only without the furnishings. Actually, it was without anything. Slowly limping into the dark place, he hardly dared to breathe. Shaking with fatigue, he stood in the center of the room, unsure of what to do next.  
  
Follow Your Dream….Radames didn't deny the voice, and he closed his eyes and recalled his dreams. Running with Tristan and Mia….scooping Aida up and depositing  
  
her on the bed, kissing her face lightly. Suddenly, a flash of realization flooded him, as a warm wave flushed his cheeks. The bedroom. He stepped forward, when he realized his foot had fallen asleep. Groaning, he smacked it, sending a course of pain flowing through his leg. Biting back a yell of surprise, Radames made his way to the place where the bedroom would have been. The door was jammed. Scowling with frustration, he paused and nodded. If….IF Aida was here, she would have had the sense to get the doors shut, even if she couldn't get out. But Radames had an advantage. He watched Mereb many times, unseen, as Mereb slipped into locked wine cellars, using an amulet around his neck to find slots and slip through. Radames smiled slightly, and touched the sheath of his sword. Even better. Taking out his sword, he slipped the sword into the cracks. Surprisingly, the door loosened, and he slid open the door. There, sprawled on the floor, lay Aida.  
  
Radames was more than alarmed, beyond petrified. He expected her to be hiding, or lashing out at least. But no…heart beating unnaturally fast, Radames made his way over to her.  
  
"Aida?" his voice echoed as he touched her soft, smooth skin. Taking her hand in his, she found it cold and limp. A yell of outrage and pain built in his throat. All this way…his marriage possibly sacrificed…and she was…no! his fingers grazed her wrist, and found a faint pulse. Nearly sobbing with relief, he gently hoisted her over his shoulder, and stumbled out, the extra weight taking its toll on his ankle. Quietly slipping out, he avoided Tisha and Devon's path, and made his way toward the frantically searching Nubians.  
  
~*~**~**~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~~  
  
"Riko!" Radames called weakly, referring to Mereb's close friend. Riko turned, spotted Aida over Radames' shoulders, let out a wild cry and raced blindly toward him. "Riko," Radames panted. "She's alright. She's not…she's alive, but just barely," he whispered. Riko nodded shakily.  
  
"How can we ever thank you, Pharaoh Radames?" Riko choked, as the Nubians gathered with cries and embraces with each other. Radames smiled faintly.  
  
"You can start by calling me Radames," Radames replied, laughing softly. Then, his expression became serious. "What you really could do for me is get Queen Aida up to par." He looked at Riko, who nodded vigorously.  
  
"Yes, yes sir," he stammered, before calling out for water and food. Radames rose, looked lingeringly at Aida, and headed toward the shore. Once he receded into the distance, a Nubian turned to Riko.  
  
"He's limping," she commented softly. Riko nodded and watched the Pharaoh wistfully, then turned back to his charge.  
  
~*~**~*~*~~**~*~*~~**~~**~~**~*~*~  
  
Aida's eyelids flickered suddenly. The group of Nubians gasped and crowded near, but Riko waved them back.  
  
"Give her space," he ordered softly. The Nubians looked at each other and nodded, before walking off. Aida's dark eyes opened slowly. Her throat was parched, and her eyelids felt glued together. The intense sun hurt her eyes, and she snapped them shut.  
  
"Where'm I?" Aida whispered hoarsely, Riko cradled her head in a fatherly manner and smiled.  
  
"We are in the Nubian village, Queen Aida. We're glad to see you up. You gave us all a scare."  
  
"Us?" Aida echoed, struggling to sit up. Riko gently eased her back down.  
  
"Relax. What do you remember?" Riko asked quietly.  
  
"I remember…a ship, and Egyptians attacked….ATTACKED!" she shot up, eyes flinging open.  
  
"Sh. We're all alright. The Pharaoh was livid, the captain had gone against his orders, so he set all the Nubians free," Riko said, then continued so she wouldn't have to talk. "We came here looking for you, but apparently the Pharaoh found you first, and brought you back to us."  
  
"Pharaoh?" Aida mumbled. Riko nodded.  
  
"Radames."  
  
"Radames!!" Aida gasped, hastily looking around. "Where is he?" Riko wondered why Aida didn't ask about her husband, Mereb, but he brushed it off. He knew it was Aida's nature, to thank someone for a good deed. Saving her life was beyond good.  
  
"He is by the shore. He requested that you get rest and get well. You are over exerting yourself," Riko admonished lightly. Aida's eyes sought Radames' form by the shore. She had dreamed of him so many nights, but this was not how she expected things to go. Stumbling to her feet, against Riko's orders, she lunged drunkenly toward Radames.  
  
Radames felt something collapse by his feet. Looking down in vague interest, he did a double take. "Aida?" he murmured, pulling her to her feet. Aida gazed up at him in awed silence, his features blurring, then focusing.  
  
"You saved my life," Aida whispered, almost inaudibly, clinging onto him as her legs buckled. The weight caused his ankle to send searing pain up his leg. Unable to support them both, he collapsed. "Radames! Are you alright?" He nodded, grimacing. Unconvinced, Aida inspected his ankle. "sprained ankle," she remarked. "How did you do it?"  
  
"Tripped over Tisha's doll," he replied. Aida studied him carefully.  
  
"How do you know Tisha?"  
  
"Long story," Radames said with a groan. Aida realized she'd been holding him, and quickly let go. Radames, disappointed when her touch left his body, sighed.  
  
"I don't believe I'm going anywhere anytime soon," Aida said, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"Yes, but I believe Riko is," Radames pointed to where Riko was directing things onto a ship. Aida sighed, and nodded, falling to her knees before rising. Radames held her arm and supported her, the contact sending sparks through both of them.  
  
"AIDA!" the voice came in a half cry, half scream. Aida and Radames turned to see Mereb flying toward them, zigzagging the whole way. Once he reached them, he pulled Aida into his arms and sobbed openly.  
  
"I'm…ah…I'll be right back," Radames said uneasily, before jogging toward Riko.  
  
"Aida! Are you alright?" Mereb gasped softly. "What happened? I'm sorry…gods…I'm sorry that I deserted you." Aida laughed and shook her head, smiling.  
  
"Don't be sorry. I locked my self in the old rundown stone house on the hill. Of course, I didn't have the common sense to bring food or water with me, so I eventually must have passed out. If Radames hadn't found me when he did…." Her voice trailed off. Mereb hugged her. "So what is Radames doing any way?" they watched as Radames shook hands with Riko, and other Nubians. The Nubians turned back and ran to the village. Radames walked carelessly back to Mereb and Aida, ignoring the pain in his ankle. Stopping, he saw them embrace in a kiss. No jealousy spiked through him, or even remorse.  
  
"Mereb, Aida," Radames greeted when they were through. "I'm here to say goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye?" Aida and Mereb repeated slowly. Radames smiled.  
  
"I've got a country to run," he joked lightly. "Some of the Nubians are going to stay back with me. I'd free them all, but I mean…I still have pyramids to be built. I'm sorry." Mereb nodded, and looked to Aida.  
  
"So, I guess this is goodbye?" Mereb whispered. Radames nodded, and held out his hand, which Mereb took warmly.  
  
"Take good care of her," Radames murmured.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way," Mereb replied softly. Suddenly shaking, Radames turned to Aida.  
  
"Aida…"  
  
"Radames…"  
  
"Take care of yourself…and Kaylie, Ana, and Caleb." Aida looked at him surprise, then at Mereb, who shrugged.  
  
"How did you know we were going to name our children those names?" she whispered.  
  
"Oh, it came to me in a dream," Radames responded airily. They laughed. Slowly, Radames turned back to the ship, which would take him back to his life. Boarding, he stopped and looked out. Mereb, Aida, Riko, the other Nubians, and even Tisha and Devon stood at the shore, waving and calling goodbye. Going onto the decks, he heard someone call his name.  
  
"Radames!" Aida shouted  
  
"Aida," Radames whispered, leaning over the side rail.  
  
"Radames! We were it!"  
  
"What!" Radames yelled back, as the ship slipped into the water.  
  
"God's experiment! They tested us! We overcame!" She shouted. Radames threw back his head and laughed, but she was right. Their love for each other led them to accept love for another. Speaking of which….  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~~~**~~  
  
"Radames!" Amneris ran forward, and Radames caught her in his arms, grinning.  
  
"Amneris, let's get married!" Amneris looked at him like he'd grown ten heads.  
  
"We've been married for 6 months, in case you've forgotten," she replied teasingly. Radames smiled, and took something from his sack. He opened it, and inside lay a gorgeous blue sapphire.  
  
"Last I checked, we were interrupted," Radames tossed back. Amneris stared at him, then at the ring. He was right. Before their vows were spoken, the men had burst in. Allowing Radames to slide the ring over her finger, she saw something in his eyes that she'd never seen before as he looked at her. Love. Radames had love in his eyes…for her. This confused Amneris slightly. If he loved Aida, and found Aida, why was he looking at her like that? The next words from his mouth answered the questions.  
  
"Amneris, I love you." So simply said, but Amneris knew they were genuine. Sighing happily, she realized Radames had been her strongest suit. Yes, he fit her just fine.  
  
~*~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~~*~**~  
  
(ONE YEAR LATER)  
  
A shrill scream flowed through the palace. Concerned, Radames lifted nine- month-old Tristan onto his shoulder, and ran out to his wife.  
  
"Amneris!" he shouted, running forward. "Amneris, are you…" his jaw dropped visibly. Before him stood Mereb, Aida, and two children. "Mereb! Aida!" he cried happily, barging forward to give each of them a hug.  
  
"Mama, is that Uncle Radames?" the little girl tugged on Aida's skirt, who smiled and nodded breathlessly. They talked for what seemed like hours, when Aida and Radames looked at each other and smiled. They were glad that they had learned what it was to be in love, and have that love returned. 


End file.
